


Trusting Hearts

by NascentSunbeam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Tarkin is an ass, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NascentSunbeam/pseuds/NascentSunbeam
Summary: Sneaking along the mission to the Citadel helps Ahsoka earn the greater trust of her Masters. But it also garners her some unwanted attention from some in the Republic and the Separatists alike.Luckily, she has Rex and Plo Koon to watch her back.





	1. Chapter 1

Without thinking, Rex told Ahsoka about the Citadel mission.

 

Immediately, he recognized his oversight - and it was a _major_ oversight. She hadn’t been at the briefing for a reason. Yet she was his commanding officer, and a more than capable Jedi - why wouldn't she go on the mission?

 

When she commed him, stating she "wanted to see what you were up to, Rexter," it had been an automatic response.

 

"Prepping the last of the charges for the mission to retrieve General Piell from the Citadel, sir. Sorry to miss you at briefing."

 

Her confused response and rush to end the chat left Rex feeling unsettled in a way he couldn't explain. He was not one to slip up protocol in such a blatant manner.

 

Was this it? Was he approaching the invisible line he had tried to tell himself was not, in fact, creeping up on him? That he was not becoming a little too comfortable with his Commander? The one who gave him a nickname, who sometimes stole sips of his caf because she knew he would let her, whose experience had begun to speak for itself?

 

He still called her ‘kid’ sometimes but the truth was she had been at war for two years; she was far more than a child. And how he saw her now had changed. Yet, she was still a Padawan, and General Skywalker expected Rex’s help in taking care of her. Telling her about highly-classified missions she was not part of was not good.

 

She would no doubt call him back before his departure to complain about her exclusion and to have him reassure her that, _of course,_ he would have preferred to have her at his six.

 

Which was true.

 

In the meantime, he would continue his prep, focus on the mission, not worry about seeing her until after he had returned from Lola Sayu. 

 

* * *

 

 “So, how’d you do it, kid?”

 

Ahsoka had known the question was coming. She steeled herself, and with the widest eyes she could muster she cooed, “Whatever do you mean, Captain?”

 

She could feel his eye-roll through the Force despite the fact his face hid beneath his helmet. “You know full well what I mean. How did you sneak onboard?”

 

“Master Plo-”

 

“Has no idea you’re here,” Rex cut off her lie. He knew her too well, as Anakin and Obi-Wan did. She had no doubt that she had failed to fool either Master and that they were already planning how they would follow up with Plo Koon. But that wasn’t her focus. Her focus was proving herself to her Masters so they realized they didn’t need fear. She would show them how capable she was. Then they would trust her with these missions.

 

Ahsoka gave Rex a sly grin. She knew she could trust him enough with the truth. “I was going to bribe Artooey but he ended up helping me because he wanted to. He sneaked me into a carbon-freezing chamber while Master Plo wasn’t looking.” Rex shook his head.

 

“That droid is something else,” his voice was dry. She laughed.

 

“Rex, backpack!” Anakin’s voice interrupted their amused moods, and they both jogged ahead to catch up with her Master.

 

Anakin removed the scopes from the pack his Captain handed to him, raising them to his eyes. He was not happy with the result. Electro-mines along the wall. That meant grappling hooks and ascension cables were out of the question.

 

“I suppose that means we free-climb it, sir,” Rex's voice conveyed his displeasure. As the group pushed forward Rex inclined his head slightly toward Ahsoka. She could imagine the sardonic grin he was likely wearing.

 

“Any regrets yet, Commander?”

 

“Ha! Never.”

 

“Don’t get cocky, kid.” His voice was friendly but she noted the sincere warning. “This isn’t going to be a sporting climb.”

 

“We can handle this.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be on guard.”

 

She flashed her teeth at him. “Don’t you worry, Rexter. I’ll watch my back, _and_ yours.”

 

The windy, cold climb to the top was a challenge, but nothing she hadn’t dealt with before. And then Obi-Wan shouted to the group their entry-point was ray shielded. Not the plan. Her keen eyes spotted the ventilation shaft. With a thrill she knew that this was why she had felt the pull of the Force to come along - they needed her. Without her, they wouldn’t be able to advance beyond this point. She drew her Master’s attention to it.

 

“We know, the shaft is too small for anyone to fit through it!”

 

“Too small for you, maybe, but I think I can fit through,” she countered.

 

“We hadn’t planned on Ahsoka being here,” Obi-Wan pointed out to Anakin. In that moment she saw her Master’s mind open, and a smile appeared on his face. Yes, he realized, this was fortunate; this was the Force.

 

She scaled the wall and made it to the platform. As she climbed into the vent she could feel through the Force the surge of pride and relief from the men, and the confidence of her Masters growing. She deftly climbed through the shaft and into the hallway. She had done it. She, Commander Ahsoka Tano, was the first person to ever break into the Citadel. She felt a thrill she unlocked the shield, and couldn’t contain herself as Anakin approached. “See? I can handle myself after all.” He rolled his eyes at her.

 

The shriek of a security alarm resounded through her montrals. She briefly registered Captain Rex and Obi-Wan looking aghast over the ledge of the platform; a trooper, Charger, had fallen and had set off an electro-mine on his way down.

 

“Well, they know we’re here now," Obi-Wan's voice strained.

 

As the group ran into the prison and Rex took his customary position at her six. She heard his dry voice, so low she suspected it was only for her montrals to hear. “Buckle up, kid. This just got a lot more fun.”

 

“That’s the spirit, Rexter," she quipped.

 

* * *

 

Captain Rex was none too pleased.

 

It was bad enough that the plan had gone pear shaped. Sure, they had found Master Piell, but that meant nothing without finding the other prisoners, too.

 

It was bad enough that one of the prisoners had the gall to argue with General Kenobi about their plan when time was so crucial.

 

And it was bad enough when the impertinent behavior continued as the other Captain stopped Skywalker in the passageway to argue. Even Rex had instinctively snapped to attention when the General raised his voice, but Tarkin seemed disinclined to react. He seemed to think them beneath him.

 

That alone cemented Rex's disgust of the man. But it wasn't that alone.

 

Rex _noticed_. Of course he did. He didn't spend the past several years watching her back to not notice when someone was _noticing her_.

 

And Tarkin was noticing. Since they first entered the prison cell, the man had given her a strange, twisted look. Rex felt in his gut more than he could actually prove that Tarkin's expression was a mixture of disgust and desire.

 

It set Rex on edge, burned a fire in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what to make of any of it. There were too many competing emotions and he had no time or space to process them. He felt a deep loathing of Tarkin and a spike of protectiveness for Ahsoka.

 

He would keep extra close to her while the other Captain was around.

 

They split from Skywalker, and Ahsoka led them through the winding paths of the old chambers. Rex watched with pride as she executed perfect command, guiding the group through the use of efficient hand signals. She was soaking in her surroundings, completely aware. He recognized the protective edge in her posture.

 

He felt in his gut she also must have noticed the Officer behind her. Tarkin's pale countenance further whitened as he gripped the side of the cavern path, glaring at Ahsoka's leading form. Rex snorted to himself, shaking his head. _Some Captain_.

 

They made it beyond the narrow path and the route opened wider, allowing Rex to hasten his stride to surpass Tarkin and rejoin Ahsoka. But Tarkin engaged him in a conversation he was not expecting.

 

"I am concerned that the Jedi have elected this _child_ to lead the group.”

 

Rex clamped down on his anger, not allowing his displeasure with Tarkin to further fray into a rage. He couldn't afford to lose focus - the mission came first.

 

But he would not give Tarkin what he wanted.

 

"I've served with her many times, and I trust her." He saw Tarkin's eye roll, but Rex found he didn't much care.

 

His words weren't for Tarkin, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Tarkin was pushing Ahsoka over the edge. She noticed his stares and eye-rolls. She heard his comment to Rex about her "being a child." How could she not, with him not even bothering to cover his words? She was grateful Rex didn't hesitate to come to her defense.

 

 _“I trust her.”_ It was validation that he viewed her as more than a youngling. She was capable; she was an equal. Rex was a good, decent man, and she smiled to herself, grateful to have him. Now, she needed to focus on the mission.

 

And that meant doing her best to ignore Tarkin. Who was doing his best to be an ass.

 

Her aggravation only multiplied when they rounded on a dead end. Her heart sank as she felt Tarkin's smug sense of superiority inflate.

 

Rex placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can turn around and scout a different path."

 

She nodded, relying on her Captain's sound advice, though it didn't matter.

 

"Incoming!" Fives was already firing. She and her Captain fell into their stance. Her saber activated and deflected the oncoming blasts.

 

"What happened?! Why didn’t you blow the wall? That part of the plan was your job!" Ahsoka heard Anakin shout as he protected their flank.

 

Oh.

 

OH.

 

The realization hit Ahsoka, and she forced herself to tamp down on her embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she didn't think to blow the damn wall anyway; her Master's plans usually involved blowing stuff up. But that wasn't important now.

 

She needed charges. The charges were in Rex's backpack.

 

She didn't even need to move. He was there, kneeling and ready, and they moved so fluidly it was as if they'd done it a million times before.

 

"I _thought_ it was a dead end!" She snapped at Anakin as she grabbed the pack from Rex. She didn't think of a quick retort when he pointed out that if Master Plo had actually assigned her he would have briefed her on the mission. Fortunately, she was quick to think she should throw the charge at the onslaught of droids.

 

It worked. They rolled beneath the commando droids' shields, and then blasted them to bits. Ahsoka dusted herself off and shot a smug, defiant smirk toward Anakin as she sauntered by.

 

She saw Rex nod in approval as she sidled up to where he was adjusting the backpack on one shoulder. He had begun to reach for the other strap, and automatically Ahsoka reached over to help him put it on.

 

A "tsk" from behind them made them both start, and Ahsoka didn't need to turn to know who it was. She made an exaggerated expression for Rex, rolling her eyes comically to convey her annoyance. He tilted his head, and she knew he was smirking.

 

Ahsoka barely restrained herself from snapping as she turned around to face Tarkin. "What?"

 

Tarkin had folded his arms and was scrutinizing them, upper lip curled in a snarl. "I suppose this explains it." Neither Rex nor Ahsoka understood his meaning, something reflected on the latter's face. He continued, an expression of hauteur creeping into his eyes.

 

"I can hardly fault you, Captain, I imagine the _individual_ attention is nice. It certainly explains why you have no qualms reporting to such a young and inexperienced commander. Tell me, does she order you to wear the pack? Or is it a mutual agreement? An awfully convenient excuse for proximity, isn't it? Though I must say, Padawan Tano, it is rather unbecoming; ‘attachment’ is a violation of your own Code, is it not?"

 

Ahsoka blanched, the evidence of her discomfort etched in the graying lines of her lekku. She felt Rex's body stiffen, and his Force signature surged with anger. Before either of them could retort Anakin's voice rang clear.

 

"We have to move it! We need to get to Obi-Wan's position!"

 

Tarkin immediately turned and fell into stride with the other Jedi, leaving Ahsoka and Rex behind, shaken.

 

"Ignore him, Commander." Rex exhaled, the tension corded in his body and mind released, at least partly. He turned to her and, in a rare show, lifted his helmet off his face. He did not completely take it off, but it was enough to see his bright eyes and watch as his lips curled into a half-smile.

 

"You’re a young female that outranks him, and you're a thousand times the leader he is. He resents you for it and he’s trying to get to you. Let it go." He dropped the bucket back over his face, securing it. “And don’t ever regret helping a fellow soldier. A Captain who fails to tend to his brothers is no Captain at all.”

 

Ahsoka exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and smiled back at him. To prove she wasn't cowed by Tarkin, she adjusted the backpack one final time, and let both her hands rest on his shoulders for an intentional second.

 

He understood, and she was sure she could feel through the Force his smile under the helmet. He nodded, and they moved forward in tandem.

 

* * *

 

Rex strode in step with Ahsoka, following their General’s path towards the Citadel’s fuel line. At Skywalker’s command, Rex instructed his men to switch the safety latch of their blasters as they climbed inside the pipe. Tarkin didn’t miss the opportunity to make a snide comment to Anakin about “telling that to the droids."

 

Skywalker, whose face barely contained his annoyance, could only stare with an incredulous expression. Rex bit his tongue, but when the General turned to him he allowed himself to nod in what communicated a shared feeling of distaste. If Skywalker couldn’t tell from his body language, Rex was sure he knew from his own Force signature. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions concerning Tarkin in check.

 

His General smirked, shaking his head. Rex could tell there was a slight hesitation. He noticed that Skywalker seemed to tolerate Tarkin better than Ahsoka or Kenobi. Rex thought it would be wise to keep his mouth shut around Anakin, for now.

 

A skill Tarkin didn’t seem to care to learn.

 

Rex saw that Ahsoka had stood off to the side to wait for him to enter, and with a low voice, said, “I do not trust that guy.”

 

That surprised Rex. He thought she'd comment on Tarkin’s petulance but her voice had a sharpness that put him on edge. He lowered his head to her and asked in a low voice, “What do you mean, sir?”

 

“It’s a feeling I get through the Force. It’s hard to describe it. I just…” her voice trailed off, as if unsure how to say what she felt. She looked at him but he found he could not read her expression. “Watch my back, Captain?”

 

“Always, Commander.”

 

She nodded, and then again surprised him by taking a running leap and vaulting herself upward. She climbed the outer part of the ladder, once again attracting Tarkin’s attention. Then, Ahsoka launched herself and flipped, landing on the upper deck. Rex noticed Anakin’s amused expression andTarkin’s contemptuous attraction. Heck, a few of the men were also staring in what he could only assume was appreciation.

 

Her skills had certainly grown.

 

He watched her at length as they made their way through the pipe. He knew he shouldn’t approve of her joining the mission against his General’s orders, but without Ahsoka, none of them would have survived this far. She had more than proved herself as capable to handle the most extreme assignments.

 

“I think I found a way out!” He heard her upbeat statement to the General and by extension the other Captain.

 

Her upbeat attitude vanished when she saw what was waiting outside. “We have to go now!” She commanded, fearless as she leaped to deflect oncoming laser bolts. The group escaped the pipe, and before Skywalker began to ask, Rex pulled out a charge from the backpack and tossed it over. The General launched it with perfect accuracy into the fuel line. The explosion was forceful enough it would buy them all the time they needed to escape.

 

They made their way to the other group in short time, rushing head-first into a firefight. “Glad you left some fun for the rest of us,” Rex called to Cody, who barely acknowledged him. Blast the droids, keep the turrets from blowing the shuttle - they had their work cut out for them.

 

He made quick work of the droids to his left, keeping his blasters in constant motion as he rattled off shot after shot. Around him, droids fell and he spared not a second glance. For the larger droids, he pulled out what was becoming a fast-depleting supply of charges and rolled one towards the onslaught. He didn’t bother to watch his handiwork, quickly moving away.

 

Then he saw Echo, rushing a turret. But the turret was already locked onto the shuttle. Echo would be in the line of fire…

 

Rex couldn't voice his horror as he watched a soldier he’d given warpaint get caught in the blast that decimated their means of escape. His automatic response kicked into gear - keep moving; remember, but do not delay; mission first.

 

Mission first.

 

* * *

 

Mission first, she told herself, mission first. She felt so much. Grief at losing Echo, frustration with her Master for being in seeming agreement with Tarkin, and anxiety at the fact that they were stranded.

 

They had become more tense, less talkative; well, everyone except Tarkin. The Captain seemed to be enjoying pushing the buttons of the Jedi. Ahsoka observed he would study their expressions after he would make a comment. She didn’t understand why he was doing it, though. How a Master like Even Piell could so easily trust the man? Master Piell seemed to judicious, so scrutinizing.

 

The droids and tracking hounds were closing in, and fast. Anakin and Obi-Wan separated from the group to create a distraction; she went with Master Piell to protect the others. A solid plan…until the droids overran them.

 

“Ahsoka and I vill hold them off!” Master Piell’s voice left no room for argument, and she saw Rex nod as he and Cody led them away from the fight. She moved like lightning, spinning and darting, feeling exhilarated. She channeled the Force as she worked through the droids.

 

A clarion scream of the Force prompted her to turn. “Master Piell!” She screamed before she even saw, moving as fast as she could but knowing she was too late. A rogue anooba, one that had escaped Anakin and Obi-Wan’s trap, had sunk its teeth into the elder Master’s neck. She hastily dispatched the beast. As she knelt beside the other Jedi she felt the sinking pit of failure in her stomach.

 

He was going to give her the information, she realized, and she felt ashamed. “But I wasn’t supposed to be part of the mission.” She had lied, and now she felt so foolish.

 

She had wanted to prove herself, and now here she was, a 16-year-old girl, about to own half of the most important intel in the galaxy. And she wanted nothing more to shirk the responsibility because she felt unworthy.

 

“Whether or not you were assigned this mission, you are now the most important part." Now was not the time for self-pity. She steeled herself and bent low to receive the hyperspace coordinates so valuable to the war.

 

As she felt his Force signature dissipate into something larger, she wondered what she should do with his body. The clone troopers weren’t granted the luxury burials. It was a discrepancy, but it also felt wrong to leave the Jedi Master here. She picked him up, his weight manageable draped over her shoulder, and hurried,

 

With haste she joined them, feeling through the Force the bright signatures of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex. She felt heavy with her grief, but she also felt the Force so keenly and allowed herself to accept it. Through it, she felt Master Piell helping to guide her in this moment.

 

She felt the stares of the men bearing down upon her. She was silent as she lowered the fallen Master to the ground, but proclaimed to the group, “He died honorably.”

 

“And the intel?” Someone asked; it didn’t register with her who.

 

“I have it.” She felt Tarkin's disdain, his resentment that his General had fallen and allowed _her_ to share his glory. His thoughts felt shrouded by thick, dark clouds of single-minded self-interest. She shivered, that ringing warning through the Force resounding in the space between her montrals and lekku. She stood and walked past Tarkin, nearer to Rex. She felt his warmth and empathy through the Force and leaned into it as a shield against Tarkin’s cold contempt.

 

She would not let that man distract her from her mission. She refused to let him bring her down.

 

* * *

 

Rex felt numb as he watched Ahsoka approach. The weight of her grief plain in her face, she held the fallen General hoisted on her shoulder. He felt a stab of regret. If he had stayed to cover the Jedi, as he had done countless times before with Skywalker at the helm, how would things have turned out?

 

Rex stood behind her and Cody as Anakin and Obi-Wan lowered General Piell into the lava flow with the Force. As he took a moment to remember the Jedi, Rex mentally listed names of his fallen brothers (Charger, Longshot, Echo, and the brothers whose names he didn't know). He reached out and rested his hand on Cody’s shoulder as he did so. The Commander understood, placing his hand on the Captain's in return. Most of the galaxy didn’t know or remember but didn’t mean they would ever forget.

 

The team wasted no time refocusing on their mission. Their escape point was ahead, and Rex rigged his cable gun to fire across the lava lake, securing itself into the rock of the island across the flow. He and Tarkin were the first to cross. After helping the other Captain to his feet, Rex spied the onslaught and readied his blasters. The Seppies knew where they were. Their only option was to hunker down and hope they held out long enough for the evac team to arrive.

 

Rex spied out of his periphery Fives shoot down the Citadel Commander, Sobeck. He aimed at a series of droid fast approaching. Rolling to his left he took cover behind a boulder, pulled a charge out of his pack. He tossed it, and it dismantled the herd. Then, he heard his Commander’s voice. “Captain!”

 

He turned, frantically searching for Ahsoka.

 

And that’s when he realized she hadn’t been calling for him. She had been calling after Tarkin, held by Sobeck, who was threatening to throw him into the lava.

 

Before Rex could raise his blaster, Ahsoka was on the move. He stared as she didn’t hesitate to plunge her saber through the Separatist’s back. Tarkin fell to the hard rock floor, stunned. Ahsoka stepped away, looking breathless.

 

The other Jedi made their way over to their Padawan. Rex made to join them but there were more droids closing in. He raised his blasters again and savored their sweet song as the bolts found their marks. Then, he heard an even sweeter sound. The gunships had arrived, and not a minute too soon. The Jedi and Tarkin caught up to Rex’s position as they moved toward the gunships. Despite the rumbling of the engines and the fire of blaster bolts, Rex still could hear Tarkin’s voice above the din.

 

“I see you’ve trained her well,” he commented as he jaunted toward the gunship.

 

Rex felt his blood boil. Even now that damned impertinent fool was dismissive of the Commander. If Rex didn’t hate Tarkin before, he sure as hell did now. He didn’t have time to ruminate on that, though. Rex hopped onto the gunship, covering his team. He watched as Ahsoka and Tarkin boarded among the last of them.

 

And then they were off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lives aren't in danger anymore, but Ahsoka's not all-clear with her Masters yet. That means having a heart-to-heart with Plo, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

Though she yearned for the comfort of the Temple, Ahsoka was not looking forward to returning to Coruscant. Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting to speak with her about sneaking onto the mission, she knew.

She breathed, trying to ignore the gnawing trepidation that grew in her belly, as well as Tarkin’s resentful glares in her direction. The gunships landed the in the hangar of the Republic cruiser, and Ahsoka stepped off. She scanned the bay for a place she could retreat to privately, away from her Masters’ and Tarkin’s scrutiny.

She watched Rex sling an arm around Fives and guide the sullen trooper toward an empty part of the hangar. She was concerned to see how Fives was after the death of his best friend, but she stopped herself from intruding on the private moment.

Instead, she found an empty corner of the bay. With the Force, she arranged several cargo crates such that they formed a small shelter, blocking the rest of the hangar from view. Once she was satisfied with her hiding spot, Ahsoka sat down in a meditative pose. She began to recite to in her mind her share of the Nexus coordinates.  The recitation was soothing, and she let her head drop forward…

Ahsoka wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. Jerking her head, she saw Rex, helmet-less and grinning at her.

“Good nap?”

She started. “I was trying to meditate.” Rex chuckled.

“You needed the rest. Nice spot.” He looked around, admiring her hideaway of crates.

“How’d you even find me? I thought I was hidden behind here.”

“For the most part, you were,” his lips turned up in a grin. “But these,” he motioned to her montrals, “gave you away.”

Ahsoka fake pouted. “The downsides of growth spurts. No more easy hiding.” He shook his head, then motioned over toward the main part of the hangar.

“We’re landing on Coruscant in a moment, and the team is heading for the Jedi Temple right away.”

The creeping anxiety returned to her. Once back on Coruscant she imagined her Masters would convene.

Her face must have reflected her thoughts because Rex looked concerned and asked, “What’s wrong?”

She felt herself sigh. “Skyguy was so mad when I didn’t blow the wall. I know he’s going to ask Master Plo if I was assigned to the mission.” Ahsoka bit her lip. “I’m not really sure what I’ll say.”

Rex looked sympathetic and offered his hand to help her up, and she gratefully took it. She was surprised, however, when he didn’t let go of her right away.

“Ahsoka,” his face was solemn as he looked at her, but he squeezed her hand, and she felt reassured. “Without you, we would have failed our mission.” Then, drawing slightly nearer to her and lowering his voice, Rex said, “Don’t you let the General forget it.” And he gave her hand another squeeze before dropping it.

Ahsoka beamed. “Thanks, Rex.”

“Of course, Commander.”

They made their way over to the gunship, and it was only belatedly that Ahsoka realized Rex was not joining her. She gave him a questioning look, feeling slightly disappointed.

“I’m staying with Fives for a bit longer,” he explained, and his eyes reflected his grief for Echo for only a moment. “Good luck,” he moved beyond the moment and winked at her, and she waved goodbye before boarding the ship with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Tarkin, and Plo. In silence, they rode to the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka’s heart hurt when she spied the Masters of the Council waiting for them at the Temple landing pad. She could feel the grief of the Jedi as the gunship stilled, mourning the loss of their dear friend Even Piell. It was through this fog Ahsoka found herself barely following the conversation until Tarkin said something that snapped her back to attention.

“The Chancellor wishes I go directly to him for debriefing.”

“I promised Master Piell I would deliver the information to the Jedi Council,” Ahsoka interjected. With a glare at Tarkin, she continued, “And _that_ is what I will do.”

Master Yoda settled the raised tempers by stating he would go directly to the Chancellor to speak on the matter.

Now was as good a time as any; Ahsoka began to try and slink away, but then she heard Anakin ask Plo if he assigned her to the mission.

She froze.

And then, Master Plo came to her defense, saying “It appears I did.”

She was equal parts shocked and grateful.

Ahsoka knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin would ask if she had been ordered on the mission…she just hadn’t been ready for them to do it so publicly. Certainly not in front of Tarkin!

But as if he could sense her sadness, Master Plo lied to the other Jedi. Then, he stepped forward and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder, guiding her into the Temple as he had done many times before.

It was a few moments before she found the courage to speak. “Thank you, Master Plo.”

He said nothing. Ahsoka knew what his silence meant. He intended for her to continue; she was to face what she had done to him. “I am sorry for lying to you, Master. I understand why all of you did not want me to come. This mission was more dangerous than anything I’ve ever experienced. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

Master Plo was silent. The moment stretched on, and Ahsoka was unsure if he was going to say anything at all. Finally, he spoke. “Ahsoka, you often do that which I find reckless,” he began, and Ahsoka bowed her head in shame. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“But,” he continued, “you always do that which I find _right._ _”  
_

Ahsoka’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise.

Wasn't he going to chastise her?

“’Soka,” Plo continued, falling back to her childhood nickname, “it is my understanding that without you, this mission would not have been a success. Do you feel otherwise?”

“I felt something in the Force urging me to go.” His expression was thoughtful, one hand perched on his chin. He nodded.

“You let your instincts guide you. You trusted the Force, and you answered its Call. That is a valuable ability, Ahsoka.”

She looked at him, bewildered. He really _wasn_ _’t_ going to chide her. In fact, he was embracing her actions wholeheartedly. She felt encouraged to go on.

“At first, I was excited that I was so useful to the team. But we lost so many men, and Master Piell!” She bit her lip. “I didn’t want him to die!”

Plo Koon placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “No, nor would anyone expect that to be your desire.” She scoffed.

“Well…I think Captain Tarkin resents that he has to share the intel with _me_. And I don’t want anyone to think I’m happy to benefit from this. Especially since…” Ahsoka faltered.

“Since you were untruthful,” Plo offered, helpfully. She nodded, and he continued. “What do you suppose you will do about that, Little ‘Soka?”

 She paused, considering her options. It was true, what Rex and Plo said; the mission would _not_ have been successful without her. And she had only lied because she felt unheard. But she couldn’t continue to have a relationship like this with Anakin and Obi-Wan. She didn’t _want_ to have to hide. She just wanted them to trust her.

Ahsoka knew the answer. She turned and gave the senior Jedi a rueful look. “I…know what I must do, Master Plo.”

“Oh?”

“I…I should tell Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi the truth, and I should apologize for lying to them. I should explain to them why I did it, but let them know that I won’t betray their trust in the future.”

Plo considered her a moment before pulling her toward him in a warm hug. “As I said, ‘Soka, you always do that which I find _right_.” She was taken aback, at first. It was a long time since they had embraced, but then, they saw each other less now, during the war. She let herself return the hug as enthusiastically as she had when she was a youngling. When she went to move away, however, he held her in place.

She spied the somber note in his face as he fixed his gaze on her. “This is just the beginning of what will be many new trials for you.” She froze, feeling uneasy at his seriousness. “You have answered the Call of the Force. It knows you are ready now.”

He gave her an encouraging squeeze, and she felt herself relax again. She met his gaze with a determined expression of her own. “I’ll do my best.”

She stepped away from him, nose crinkling as she caught the scent of herself. “I think first I’m going to shower off, though.”

“A wise decision, ‘Soka.”

* * *

She showered quickly and was just finishing securing her belt in place when she got the comm from Anakin.

“We’re up Snips. Master Yoda wants us to meet him over at the Chancellor’s office. Rex should be arriving at your location in a moment.” It was a statement that caught her off-guard.

“Wait, Rex? Why?” It was unusual for clones to wander the Temple, and she didn’t see why she would require an escort to the lower levels.

“Ahsoka, you have some of the most valuable intelligence in the entire galaxy stored in your head. A little extra security isn’t gonna hurt.” She felt a frown tug at her mouth.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Master. Does anyone else in the Temple even know about the mission? It’s top-secret!”

“Didn’t stop you.” She winced. Anakin’s voice carried on, “Besides, it’s just Rex.”

Well, that was true enough. She could do a lot worse for escorts.

“All right. I’ll see you soon, Master,” Ahsoka ended the connection.

She took a moment to breathe in deeply, letting herself touch the Force and relax. She tried to ignore the gnawing trepidation she felt at facing Yoda; the Grand Master had not commented about her inclusion on the mission, and it unsettled her. Almost as much as the prospect of facing the Chancellor. The man had never been particularly warm towards her; she didn’t anticipate the experience to be pleasant now.

She was drawn from her ruminations by a knock at the door, and without hesitating, she strode to open it. Rex stood before her, his helmet clipped to his belt under his arm.

“I see my escort has arrived,” Ahsoka teased with a haughty air. He responded with his signature half-grin.

“I’m glad General Skywalker prepped you in advance. I told him I reckoned you would put up a fight at the idea of extra security.”

She snorted. How well Rex knew her. “Well, Anakin pointed out that you probably aren’t the worst escort in the world.” It was his turn to laugh as he motioned her to follow him down the hall.

They didn’t advance more than two steps before he asked, “How are you holding up, Commander?”

“I feel…” Truthfully, she wasn’t even sure where she should begin. “So much.”

She heard Rex’s soft laugh, but he didn’t say anything, so she went on. “I’m tired. Sad, about everyone we lost today. And… a little nervous.” She glanced around, noting the bareness of the hallways, before continuing. “I spoke with Master Plo. I’m going to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan the truth, that I didn’t have permission to join all of you.”

Rex’s head snapped around to look at her, surprise etched on his face, but he said nothing. “I guess it’s a matter of honor,” she tried her best to explain. “I don’t want them believing I’m happy things turned out the way they did, with all our losses. I know that Tarkin feels that way; I could sense it the whole trip home. I _have_ to be honest with them.”

Rex was silent, taking in her mess of thoughts. She paused briefly, before saying, “I feel responsible for Master Piell’s death. I should have done more to protect him.”

Rex stopped walking, and she halted beside him. With a stern expression, he said, “You know, Commander,” his voice low, “I was kicking myself the moment our groups split up. I told myself if I had stayed behind with the Jedi like I usually do, things would have turned out different.”

“What, Rex, no! You had to help lead the group and protect Tarkin!” Ahsoka protested.

“Cody was there, and he outranks me.”

“But it wasn’t your fault…” and as she spoke those words, she saw a spark in his eyes that smoldered into silent, ill-contained amusement. Wait…she huffed. His facade broke, and he smiled.

“You were saying, Commander?”

“Okay. Fine. I get your point. Master Piell’s death is no more my fault than it is yours.”

His smile was different now, one that she had rarely seen. “For what it’s worth, you’re more than honorable, Commander. Certainly, compared to Tarkin. The men, General Skywalker, and General Kenobi all think highly of you. Being honest with them will only increase that.” She flushed.

“Well…thank you, Rex.” They fell into easy step as they approached the lift. Ahsoka thought back to earlier in the hangar and decided to ask a question that weighed on her.

“How’s Fives?”

“Not well. Losing Echo hit him hard.” He paused for a beat. “It’s hit all of us hard. We lost a lot of good men this mission. Echo…” his face grew soft in a way she didn’t often see. Her Captain felt so much, but never let it show; instead, he kept a brave face for his men. His voice was thick when he spoke again. “I gave Echo warpaint. I watched him grow in a way I haven’t see many troopers do. Him and Fives, they…were part of a special group.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She understood. “I saw you talking with Fives on the cruiser. Have you seen him since we landed?”

Rex shook his head. “He disappeared. I’m giving him space, and I recommend you do, too.” He paused a beat. “I’ve been more wrapped up with Cody, actually, before coming to fetch you. He lost most of his squad.”

Ahsoka’s cast her eyes downward. She worked with Commander Cody more often than other commanders. She grieved for his losses. But she also thought about the man who was there to comfort his brother and asked so little in return.

“You know, Rex, if _you_ need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me.” She was still holding his hand.

He looked surprised by the offer, but his smile in response was genuine. In turn, he squeezed her hand.

“Always, Commander.”

“Good.”

With the mood lightened, Ahsoka straightened. She gestured with a dramatic arm flourish and demanded, “Now, escort me, Captain!” They laughed as they boarded the lift.

* * *

Coming clean to Anakin and Obi-Wan wasn’t as painful as she expected. They both were surprised by her admission, though more because she was _admitting_ it rather than their ignorance of the truth. Obi-Wan commended her for her maturity and honor, and Anakin couldn’t conceal his wry grin.

“I’ll accept whatever punishment you feel is necessary, Masters,” she bowed her head, humbled before them.

“That won’t be necessary, Snips. I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Ahsoka perked up when Anakin used her nickname. “Besides,” Anakin continued, “Rex pointed out to us earlier that considering we wouldn’t have made it out alive without you, it’d be unfair to punish you for saving us.”

She looked at Rex, who winked. She grinned in return.

“Now that’s all settled, the Chancellor awaits,” Obi-Wan good-naturedly cut in, and they made their way toward the lift. As it rose, Ahsoka felt her spirits rising with it. Things would be okay, even faster than she expected.

Her spirits were dashed, however, when they entered the foyer and found Tarkin already waiting. Ahsoka quickly arranged her face to look as neutral as possible, covering the scowl that threatened to mar her expression. At her side, she felt Rex stiffen. Even Obi-Wan hesitated when he saw the Captain.

Anakin, however, marched straight toward Tarkin, hand extended. Ahsoka fought the impulse to roll her eyes, and crossed over to the window. She was mildly disappointed when behind her, Obi-Wan struck up a conversation with Rex (likely under the pretense of avoiding Tarkin), which prevented the Captain from following her. Doing her best to ignore both pairs of conversation, she stared out the window, struck by the sheer size of the Republic Capital. It was approaching evening, and dusk settled into the city, shimmering against the windows of the tall skyscrapers.

Despite her best efforts, the conversation between her Master and the _other_ Captain drifted to her montrals. Or, perhaps it was because she realized that _she_ was the subject of their quiet dialogue.

“Give Ahsoka a chance. She’s actually quite like me in many respects, and she’s a quick learner.” So, Anakin had noticed the growing frostiness between Tarkin and her. Well, she supposed she was glad for his defense. Though, it didn’t make her any less annoyed by Tarkin’s response.

“I shall see about that for myself, General Skywalker.” With her back turned to them, she felt safe indulging in an eye roll. But then she caught Anakin’s response.

“Why don’t you try talking to her now? I’m sure that not having to flee for our lives will help you get to know each other.”

_Oh no._

Without pausing to wait for Tarkin’s response, Ahsoka began to walk back toward the lift, casually stretching her arms above her as if signaling to the others she was restless and needed a quick stroll. As she passed them, she spied that Obi-Wan and Rex were amused, as if they knew her true intentions. She gave them a cheeky grin, baring her fangs.

She walked further down the corridor, hoping the maneuver would dissuade Tarkin from coming near her. With more distance between them, she risked a glance backward. To her fortune, Tarkin seemed disinclined to take Anakin’s suggestion, preferring to continue speaking with the General. She sighed in relief and resumed her window-gazing.

Her eyes trailed down to the gradually darkening depths of Coruscant. It did not glitter with the lovely sheen of the planet’s setting star but instead was caked in blackness and filth. It always struck Ahsoka that such a beautiful city was stained by an underground so vast and putrid. The lower levels of Coruscant seemed to be an entirely different planet altogether.

She was so focused on the sight she didn’t fully register the footsteps approaching. When she turned, where she expected Rex or Obi-Wan, she was instead greeted by Tarkin. Her eyes widened with surprise; behind him, she saw that Anakin had engaged the two other men in conversation, and she fought herself from scowling. _He probably did it on purpose!_ She mentally cursed _._

 _“_ Padawan Tano,” Tarkin began, and Ahsoka chafed at his casual use of her Jedi title. For someone who disrespected everything the Jedi stood for, he sure had no problem using her Padawan status to cover the fact _she_ outranked _him._

“Yes, Captain?” She turned back toward the window, trying to maintain a casual air of disinterest. “How can I help you?”

“General Skywalker believes it is in both our interests if I become better acquainted with you.” Out of her periphery, she saw Tarkin’s lip curl, as though he thought Anakin’s suggestion was dubious at best. When she didn’t respond, he sneered. “Enjoying the view?”

“I enjoy it more than other things.”

Tarkin’s nose was upturned, his expression sour. Since he had walked the length of the corridor, Ahsoka supposed that his pride would be wounded by retreat now.

She reached out with the Force. Feeling him, Ahsoka had the impression he was a man whose every move was calculated to advance the trajectory of his career. He had identified Anakin Skywalker as a man to please; that meant he would abide her obvious disdain.

She tried her best to ignore the other things she felt in the Force; whispers that tugged against his composure, feelings she could sense were far from innocent.

“General Skywalker says you are like him in many respects. You’ve certainly demonstrated an ability to do what’s necessary.” Tarkin sounded as if he were trying to convince himself as much as her that this was a connection worth pursuing. Or perhaps he was trying to reconcile his warring feelings about her.

With little delicacy, he continued, “I believe with the right encouragement, you may be capable of learning much beyond what the Jedi Order has to teach. Your Master feels ours could be a… mutually beneficial partnership.” While Ahsoka had no doubt that Anakin was well-intended, she doubted Tarkin was of the same mind in quite the same manner.

He extended his hand to her, and she turned to face him fully. But rather than accept his proffer, she crossed her arms over her chest and didn’t bother to hide her defiance. She stared at him.

The atmosphere chilled. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the three other men had ceased conversation altogether, not bothering to hide that they were staring at the exchange. Undoubtedly, Anakin and Obi-Wan could feel her frostiness. She figured that Rex didn’t need the Force to feel her rebuke of the other man.

The moment seemed to continue forever, Ahsoka and Tarkin staring daggers at one another, before being blissfully interrupted by the office doors swinging open.

Yoda emerged. Surprisingly to her, he seemed not to notice anything amiss; rather, his brow furrowed, and he seemed concerned by…other matters. Walking toward the center of the foyer, he spotted her and motioned for her to come forward.

“Padawan Tano, speak with the Chancellor, you must.” Yoda seemed unhappy about the situation.

Ahsoka inwardly cringed at the Grand Master’s use of her Jedi honorific in front of Tarkin, but was relieved by his interruption and didn’t hesitate to stride forward. She pointedly ignored the bemused stares of her companions as well as the glare that Tarkin leveled at her retreating form.

She stood tall and stepped into the office to meet the Chancellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took so long to update. The next chapter should be quicker, as the end is in sight! Thank you for reading. Comments welcome and appreciated!


End file.
